Football helmet
The football helmet is a headwear worn by Football Zombies and All-Star Zombies. It is the second strongest headwear and armor in Plants vs. Zombies, the strongest being the black football helmet worn by the Giga-Football Zombie. The football helmet can be taken away by Magnet-shroom or Magnet Plant. The football helmet returns again in Plants vs. Zombies 2 as All-Star Zombie's headwear. However, it is no longer considered as a defensive armor as it is now just a part of the zombie's head. Because of this issue, it is unable to be attracted by Magnet-shroom. The football helmet makes a comeback in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and its sequel as the All-Star's default headgear. Overview The football helmet absorbs 1400 damage per shot and its appearance changes upon absorbing 480 and 940 damage per shot. Strategies :For more strategies, see Football Zombie. The Suburban Almanac advises the use of a Magnet-shroom to steal the helmet and render the zombie's maximum absorption up to ten peas of damage, or the health of a zombie. The usage of heavy damage plants, such as Melon-pult, or movement restricting plants, such as Snow Pea, Kernel-pult, and Winter Melon are other options. In general, just pile tons of firepower onto it if those options are unavailable. Instant-kill plants such as Squash are also good, as you can end the Football Zombie quickly. Hypno-shrooms are also good against them in earlier levels if you have not obtained other instant kills. Planting Spikeweeds and Spikerocks in front of a Wall-nut can heavily damage the Football Zombie as it approaches your plants. However, Spikeweed or Spikerock will damage the helmet first before damaging the Football Zombie. Chomper is also a good idea, as it can kill the Football Zombie in one bite, regardless if it has a helmet or not. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Zombie football helmet.png|Undamaged football helmet Zombie football helmet2.png|Football helmet first degrade Zombie football helmet3.png|Football helmet second degrade Magnet Football.png|Football helmet taken by Magnet-shroom ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' All-Star Zombie2.png|An All-Star Zombie wearing a football helmet You%27re_An_All-Star%3F.jpeg|The football helmet in the You're an All-Star? achievement icon ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' In-game Football.png|Football Zombie wearing a football helmet Football Helmetz.png|Damaged football helmet on the ground (trash) MagnetPlantFootballHelmet.PNG|Football helmet taken by a Magnet Plant Trivia *In the Fog levels in the Nintendo DS and Nintendo DSiWare versions of Plants vs. Zombies, ravens carry football helmets sometimes and throw them in the middle of the top screen. ru:Футбольный_шлем Category:Items Category:Headwear Category:Metallic objects Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies items Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes items